


like electricity

by orphan_account



Series: pokemon rare pairs [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mei asks Elesa on a date.





	like electricity

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing i decided to make bc there is literally nothing for this pairing. nothing. it's kinda lame but eh i have something longer planned for them anyways
> 
> oh and mei is like 14 and elesa is like 15 bc pokemon is weird like who would let their ten yr old run around the country unsupervised? not me  
> i mean i wldnt let a 14 yr old do it either but it's better than ten

The battle was over and Mei could feel electricity race through her. She’d never felt this way after any other battle, and it was new and exciting. She gazed at the girl before her—and she was so, so pretty, Mei could stare at her forever—and grinned brightly. “Good fight!” She exclaimed, “Really, I mean it! You were great!” The girl—Gym Leader Elesa, not much older than Mei herself, which was really inspiring, honestly—flushed rosily and smiled. She had  _dimples_. Wow. And, Mei _might_ have said that out loud because Elesa was slowly turning a bright, bright red. “So, um,” Mei said after several moments of awkward, fidgety silence, “Would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?” Elesa’s head bobbed eagerly. “I’d love to,” She breathed. Mei sighed in relief, took her hand and pulled her out into the sunlight. The sun was blinding, and when Mei looked to Elesa, she was too.

Mei found that she was holding her breath, and let it out slowly. She chuckled sheepishly when Elesa noticed and laughed, not unkindly. Elesa squeezed her hand and pulled her towards the Ferris Wheel. Mei's heart thundered against her ribcage, and her hand tingled, almost as if it had fallen asleep. 

Mei clambered into their compartment and helped Elesa in, who gave her a sweet smile. Her eyes were sparkling, and it made it hard for Mei to look away, so she didn't. Two moments, and the Ferris Wheel was gliding up, up, up. Elesa squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly looking very pale. Concern washed over Mei. "Are you ok?: She asked, rubbing Elesa's back. Elesa nodded jerkily. "I am deathly afraid of heights," She said through clenched teeth. Mei sputtered a laugh. She couldn't help it. "Oh dear," She giggled, patting Elesa's back, who was pouting. "How about next time we go to an ice cream shop?" Elesa straightened suddenly, beaming once more. "Yes! I'd love to!" She exclaimed. "Great," Mei breathed, forgetting all about her laughter in favor at gazing at Elesa, who's hair was glinting in the sunlight. Just. _Wow._ She couldn't quite put a name to the emotion she was feeling right now, but it felt like electricity.

 


End file.
